The present invention is directed to a light waveguide plug connector comprising a plug sleeve receiving a metal plug pin from each end. Each of the plug pins has a capillary bore receiving a light waveguide fiber with the end of the fiber being flush with the end of the plug pin. The plug sleeve is composed of a hard metal and has a bore with an inside surface precisely matching the outside surface of the two plug pins so that the fibers of the two plug pins are axially aligned in abutting relationship when the plug pins are inserted into opposite ends of the plug sleeve.
Plug pins, which have a metal pin with a bore receiving a light waveguide fiber, are known and, for example, are disclosed in German AS No. 27 41 585. In addition, plug sockets or sleeves for receiving plug pins are known from European No. LP 00 25 013.